


Take My Hand

by Fiery_Mullet



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), Keitor Exchange 2018, M/M, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 19:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiery_Mullet/pseuds/Fiery_Mullet
Summary: Keitor Exchange 2018. For pyropelove413. When Keith sneaks out on another solo mission, an unlikely companion tags along.





	Take My Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TereziMakara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TereziMakara/gifts).



> Prompt: Sparring! (Maybe they get a little distracted in the training room?) Fighting enemies together! Helping each other patch up wounds after battle! Admiring each other's marks (Lotor's Altean markings, Keith's Galra marks similar to his moms)! Saving each other over and over :'D Keith not fully trusting Lotor at first, but growing fond of him over time! Lotor taking interest in Keith's half-Galra heritage, the two of them growing closer, Lotor growing soft towards Keith! <3 Attending a formal dance, maybe held on a peaceful planet! Both of them in nice formal attire! (Maybe one helping the other with their attire, ex. Lotor helping Keith tie his tie?) Dancing with each other! (Maybe Lotor teaching Keith how to dance?) <3
> 
> Notes: There’s a made up planet in this fic called Kohri. It does not exist in canon.

A boy sporting a mullet, fringe falling over his closed eyes, stood in the middle of the Castleship’s training room. Clad in a black cotton shirt, dark pants, and red and white boots (that matched the jacket he usually wore over his shirt, which was neatly folded and left on one of the benches at the moment), he pulled out a dagger from its sheath attached to his belt from behind.  

 

“Start training level 7”

 

As soon as he spoke, a hole opened on the training room’s roof, where a sparring gladiator jumped out. He positioned his ceremonial blade, now in its awakened form, ready to fight. The white robot made the first strike, aiming for his right hand to disarm him. He swiftly evaded the strike, jumped backwards while tossing his weapon to his other hand then delivered a counter attack. With one hit, the robot vanished into thin air.

 

He let out a sigh. It wasn’t that long ago when he would work his way up to level 4 and sometimes 5. But now even level 7 was not enough as a workout. He frowned.

 

“End training sequence.” Said a baritone voice from the doors before it slid close. “Well done, Keith. I see you’re not even sweating.”

 

“Lotor” Keith turned around to face him, as the sword on his left hand shrank back to its dagger form.

 

“You seem unsatisfied,” Lotor smirked. “Mind if we go for a round? I could use a quick spar right now. I’ve been trapped indoors stuck in nothing but diplomatic meetings. I feel like I’m starting to get rusty.”

 

Keith smirked back.

 

“Sure. I could use a little workout myself.”

 

Keith activated his blade once again, eliciting a look of admiration from Lotor.

 

“Simply fascinating. I have seen you use this in battle many times, but it’s the first time I have seen it up close, and what a rare chance to see it transform right in front of my eyes. Luxite, correct? What a thing of beauty. Just like its wielder.”

 

“Wait, what?”

 

Lotor chuckled, seeing Keith’s puzzled face. He slowly reached for Keith’s right cheek, keeping their eyes locked, and, seeing no trace of resistance in the brilliant purple orbs, he gingerly touched his face and ran his thumb over the marking his fellow half-blood inherited from his Galra mother.

 

“You are small in stature, fair skinned, and barely the size of a Galra childling. Every bit a human in appearance. Except for this mark… a proof that Galra blood truly runs in your veins. A true physical mark, at least. After all, your mother’s Luxite blade choosing you as its new master is more than enough proof that you and I are the same.”

 

Keith pouted, then waved his sword at Lotor a bit stronger than he had intended, which the new emperor deftly evaded.

 

“I may be a little bit shorter than you, but I’ll gladly show you that my skills more than make up for what I lack in size.”

 

 A hearty laughter echoed through the training room. And when Lotor recovered, he stood in battle stance.

 

“I shall bear that in mind.”

 

And for the next couple of hours, the only thing that resounded throughout the training room was the sound of Luxite clashing against Galran metal.

 

-x-

 

A drop of sweat trickled from Keith’s temple down his cheek as he sat on the floor, panting, legs outstretched and palms against the cold marble while his deactivated Luxite blade lay an inch away from his left hand. A pack of Altean space juice- straw already punctured in- appeared in front of eyes, prompting him to look up at Lotor who was offering him the drink. He nodded, taking the beverage and sipping before sighing gratefully. When he saw that the taller man had kept his empty, upturned palm outstretched even after Keith had drank, his face tilted to the side.

 

“What?”

 

Lotor simply nudged his head towards the direction of the doors.

 

“Allura’s calling us. Dinner’s ready.”

 

Keith took his hand, surrendering his weight to Lotor as his sparring partner effortlessly pulled him up.

 

“I can’t believe I left myself wide open there. I thought I’ve gotten better at anticipating my opponent’s next move.”

 

“You have. Much better. You’re improving at an amazing- almost alarming- rate, really. I don’t see why you’re feeling frustrated, I’ve got thousands of deca-phoebs worth of advantage over you when it comes to sword handling, that’s not something you can catch up to in just quintants.” Lotor shook his hand dismissively.

 

“I _know_ that. In my head, I know that… but it’s still annoying.” Keith frowned.

 

Lotor poked the former paladin’s forehead, Keith gave him a Look.

 

“If you keep frowning like that, the number of creases in your forehead will increase.” Lotor said, smirking.

 

Keith flicked his finger away.

 

As soon as they entered the dining room, the smell of oven-roasted extraterrestrial fowl similar to Earth’s turkey wafted to their noses, eliciting a smile from Keith’s face.

 

“Smells great in here, Hunk.”

 

Hunk looked his way and gave a triumphant grin.

 

“You won’t believe it, Keith. You know the greenhouse here in the castle that Pidge designed? Where I planted those herbs and spices last year? Last Spring- or at least Spring in Earth time- I tried planting some wild mountain vegetables and finally got to harvest some of them today! Ohhhh I’m so excited to serve them along with this roasted space turkey!”

 

“Can’t wait to try it!”

 

Keith snorted, remembering how his friend went back to the space mall to buy seeds and planters last year. _And_ got three more Kalteneckers for free, much to Lance’s delight.

 

 “Oh, and, yeah! Figured we should have a feast worthy of a royal guest today,” the resident chef added, as if he had just noticed Lotor, grinning sheepishly.

 

“Why thank you, Hunk.” Their special guest nodded gracefully, chuckling.

 

“Need help?” the ex-red paladin asked.

 

“Oh, sure! If you could set the table please. I’m just adding the finishing touches, then it’ll be all ready.”

 

“Where’s everyone? Allura told me to call Keith for dinner but none of them are here.” Lotor asked, helping Keith reach for the bigger china in the higher cupboards.

 

“Oh, Coran called her over to the bridge. Apparently she just got an invitation to go to some planet’s inauguration. So she asked Pidge’s help to do the translation work. They’ll be back soon.”

 

“I’m starving. Is the roast space turkey done, Hunk?”

 

Pidge excitedly dashed in, Koran, Allura, Lance, and Shiro trotting behind her.

 

“Speak of the devil.”

 

After Keith finished setting the table with Lotor’s help, everyone sat down. Hunk brought out the mouthwatering dishes one by one, earning oohs and aahs and all sorts of compliments from the paladins and their special guest. The sound of cutlery and lively chatter filled the room as everyone engaged in dinnertime conversations. Just like a family in a warm home. Except they were all gathered inside a Castleship travelling in space.

 

Keith took out his communicator from his pocket when it vibrated. Looking at the screen, he saw Kolivan’s name. He then excused himself to take the video call out in the hallway.

 

“So Allura, I heard you got invited to an inauguration. Which planet?” Lotor inquired.

 

“Ah, that’s right. Kohri. It’s a frontier planet that’s mostly covered in snow and ice for most of their deca-phoeb. They’re holding a ball to celebrate the anniversary of the planet’s inauguration in a couple of weeks, so they’ve invited me as the representative of the Coalition as well as their honored guest. They’re inviting the paladins as well, of course.”

 

“Kohri…” Lotor frowned.

 

“Lotor? Is there something wrong?” Allura asked, sounding worried.

 

“Strange. That planet is… _was_ quite loyal to Haggar. And Zarkon, of course. So receiving their invitation was nothing new to me. I’m just a bit surprised they invited you and the paladins as well.”

 

That was an understatement, Lotor inwardly added. Only a select few knew that Kohri was where a good number of the druids faithful to Zarkon’s witch originally came from. It wouldn’t be that easy for them to suddenly switch sides. So why…

 

The sound of Keith settling back on his chair pulled the emperor out of his thoughts. Looking beside him, he could see the boy looked like he had something on his mind. But he simply dismissed it, it was none of his business so he decided not to pry. After all, as much as Keith was a paladin of Voltron and an ally, he was also member of a top secret organization, which not even Galra’s emperors- past and present- had any power over.

 

Later that night, after everyone had retired to their rooms, Keith snuck to the hangar where the fighters Lotor’s escorts flew in were held. It was quite the sight, he momentarily mused, when not too long ago they’d be shooting these same ships down. But now, he didn’t just get to pilot them. They were even parked right here, inside the same Castleship where the lions were- the lions of Voltron that both shot Galra fighters down and were also shot down by them many times in their past battles.

 

“What’s a young boy doing out here past his bedtime?”

 

Keith pouted at the much taller Galra for poking fun at his size again, despite being well aware that he was already an adult in human years.

 

“Nothing.” Keith broke eye contact. “ Just walking around… late at night… near the fighters…” He continued hesitantly, looking at everything else in the hangar but at Lotor.

 

“In full Blade of Marmora suit? With a rather frilly and very feminine shipment box, which I assume _aren’t_ your belongings?”

 

Keith sighed. He had a feeling something eerily similar had happened before.

 

“It’s a mission, don’t try to stop me.”

 

“Oh but I’m not going to. I’m coming with you.”

 

Yup. Definitely happened before.

 

“Besides, if you’re going where I think you’re going, I was invited so I can give you a lift. My ship is a lot faster and possesses far more firepower than your average fighter, if I may add.”

 

Keith could feel a headache coming. Resigned to his fate, he reluctantly accepted the offer, muttering something about stupid Altean mind-reading abilities.

 

-x-

 

En route, while Keith was absently staring at the planets and moons they were quietly passing by, Pidge’s voice resounded through his suit’s built-in communicator.

 

“Hey Keith? Where are you? I went to your room this morning with Lance ‘cause we promised to show you how to play Galaga remember? Did you leave the castle already?!”

 

“Hey Pidge. Uh… yeah. Something came up.”

 

“Aw, are you off on another mission again?”

 

That was Lance this time, sounding deflated. He could almost imagine his disappointed face, his self-proclaimed rival was probably looking forward to seeing Keith fail so bad at retro games.

 

“That sucks. But we’re gonna see you again, right? Like real soon??” Pidge asked hopefully.

 

Keith squirmed uncomfortably in his co-pilot seat, thinking of what to say. Lotor could tell he wasn’t the best at lying.

 

“Actually, it’s not a mission. He’s just out to accompany me while I go shopping.”

 

This time, it was Lotor who spoke.

 

“I just realized I don’t have the appropriate clothes for a dance. And seeing he was the only one awake when I left, I asked him to accompany me to this space mall that I’ve heard so much about.”

 

“Oh yeah… We’re going too, right? I guess we also need to buy clothes.” Pidge said.

 

“Hey, that’s not fair! Keith, you have _got_ to wait for me to get there! I’m not letting you get the nicer stuff first while I…”

 

“Looks like that won’t be necessary.”

 

This time, it was Allura who spoke. He heard the sound of doors sliding close, she must have just come in to where Pidge and Lance were.

 

“That’s correct,” Coran piped in. “We just received a follow up communication from Kohri saying they’re postponing the inauguration celebrations indefinitely due to a severe snowstorm! They said they’ll contact us again once it passes.”

 

Lotor was surprised to hear that. He didn’t hear anything about the celebrations being postponed from his end. There was something off, and a sideways glance at Keith, who didn’t have any reaction, confirmed this. If anything, the boy looked like he was expecting to hear it.

 

“That’s a shame, then. I was looking forward to sharing a dance with you, Princess.”

 

“But hey, are you coming back now? Come on Keith, let’s play!!” Pidge eagerly asked.

 

“Uh…”

 

Squirmed in his seat again, Lotor noted.

 

“Not quite yet, Pidge. We’re almost there anyway so I might as well have a look around. But not to worry. I will return your Blade friend soon.” He spoke in Keith’s stead.

 

“Aw…”

 

Keith heard Lance whine before he hung up. As soon as he did, he let out a sigh he didn’t realize he was holding in.

 

“Your little plan had a loophole, my friend. You forgot you’ve got one other guest here who wasn’t told the inauguration was cancelled.”

 

Keith visibly flinched. He inwardly kicked himself for telling his Kohri operative to send a fake message to the Alteans, but not to Lotor’s officials.

 

“And because I didn’t hear otherwise, I am going to assume the celebrations are happening as planned, and I am going to arrive as their guest. And since I’m kind enough to give you a ride, mind telling me what’s going on?”

 

Keith kept his lips shut.

 

“Or not.” Lotor sighed.

 

The emperor knew he wouldn’t get an answer, so he stopped pushing. They made a quick stop at the space mall, where Keith headed towards the Earth store while Lotor picked up a black box with silver accents at an atelier. Keith raised an eyebrow at the taller man.

 

“’Don’t have the appropriate clothes for a dance’, eh? I wonder what that is, then.”

 

“It wasn’t a lie. Just a slight embellishment of the facts.” Lotor winked at him.

 

“Are you not going to need one yourself? I don’t suppose you’re going in there and attend a ball with your Blade of Marmora suit, or are you?”

 

Keith frowned and, looking away, replied “I already have something to wear.”  


The rest of their trip to the frontier ice planet was spent in companionable silence. As they were approaching their destination, they took turns piloting as they changed into their formal attires for the ball. Lotor came out clad in a body-fitting deep black vest over a dress shirt. It was nicely complemented with a bow tie that resembled the bluish purple star-like mark on his battle armor. He wore a deep black tailcoat with satin accents, matching dark pants, and formal shoes to complete the ensemble, and since the whole outfit was especially tailored to his size, it flattered his perfectly chiseled physique even more.

 

As Keith got up to get changed as well, he looked down on his own body in comparison and quietly vowed to never again miss out on drinking milk. He also made a mental note to thank his fellow Blades and even Hunk who constantly nagged him about it.

 

He took the parcel he snuck out of the Castleship. It was a delivery that came earlier that day for the princess, who ordered it as soon as she had gotten the invitation for the ball. He remembered seeing the look on the Allura’s face when she got the delivery notification, and felt a tinge of guilt for intercepting its delivery to the castle (by personally receiving it when the space postman came, but not quite giving the package to its intended recipient).

 

He opened the package and pulled out a long satin dark blue dress with tiny sapphire beads embroidered, making it sparkle in the light, and a glittery silver shawl to go with it. Keith was grateful that he was about the same size as the princess in situations like this when he needed to steal her dress and disguise himself as her. _‘It’s for her own good’_ , he reminded himself. He grabbed the paper bag with the stuff he bought at the Earth shop and emptied its contents- colored contacts, a few bottles of face paint (one of them glow-in-the-dark for the Altean markings), and a white wig.  

 

“Here goes nothing.”

 

-x-

 

Looking at his reflection in the window, Keith tossed out the emptied container of face paint. He tucked his tiny, non-pointy human ears safely behind the wig, making sure to keep it hidden. He also made a small rip on the back of the dress, enough to clip his dagger’s sheath so it’s outside the dress where he can easily reach for it, but concealed by the shawl. He wore the belt inside the dress so it was nicely camouflaged. He did a great job with his disguise, almost wanting to pat himself on the head. But that was the easy part. The second, much more challenging hurdle was explaining this to the only other person in there currently flying the Sincline ship.

 

He weighed his options:

First, lock himself inside the cabin until landing. But after landing, then what? Sneak out unnoticed? In a very shiny, princess-y dress?! Okay, that one’s going out the window.

Second, knock Lotor out and temporarily pilot the comet ship. But they were still at least an hour from landing. How was he supposed to know that Lotor would _stay_ knocked out? Knock him out again as soon as he woke up? That seemed fairly rude given the emperor was kind enough to give him a lift. Granted, he never asked for it, but still.

 

Grunting, he went with plan number three, which was to just get out there, show himself to Lotor, sit firmly in his copilot seat, and keep his mouth shut until they part ways as soon as they land in Kohri.

 

He went back to the bridge, and as soon as he got in, just as he expected, Lotor stared. He looked surprised one second, then amused the next. Very amused.

 

“I take it if I were to ask questions, you’re simply going to keep silent, as you have for our entire trip?”

 

Keith didn’t say anything.

 

“Figured as much.” Lotor said, agreeing to his own statement. “Well then, I might as well give you a hand by being your escort, _Princess_.”

 

Ohhh the bastard was enjoying this, Keith glared at the man.

 

“I’ll have you know that Alteans, especially the royal family, are very graceful dancers. And Princess Allura is no exception. If you want your disguise to be convincing, you’ll have to learn how to dance. We are, after all, attending a ball.”

 

Keith frowned, not liking where this conversation was heading to. As if turning his fears to reality, Lotor entered their destination’s coordinates on the cockpit’s LCD display and set the spacecraft on autopilot. He stood up, walked towards Keith, and extended his hand.

 

“We have about half an hour before we land. Shall I give you a crash course on dancing, _Princess_?”

 

Taking a deep breath and mentally counting to three- and stopping himself from reaching for his dagger which he skillfully angled to stay inconspicuous under his shawl and long, pearly (fake) locks- Keith slapped Lotor’s hand away and grudgingly got up. 

 

 Lotor let out an exaggerated sigh, before saying “Lesson number one, you don’t slap your partner’s hand away. That’s very un-ladylike, _Princess_.”

 

Keith’s eyebrow twitched. This guy was having way too much fun emphasizing that word every damn time.

 

Lotor guided Keith’s left hand towards his broad shoulder before setting his own hand on Keith’s waist. He reached for Keith’s right hand and held it gently on his upturned palm.

 

“Now, take a step forward with your left foot.”

 

Keith did so, as Lotor stepped back with his right foot.

 

“Good. Now go left.”

 

And Keith did. But so did he.

 

“My bad, I meant my left. Your right. Okay one more time, from the top. Step forward with your left foot. Good. Now step to the right- your right, with the right foot. Well done. Next, bring both feet together. So far so good. Next, step backwards with your right foot.”

 

Keith, whose focus was zoomed in on which foot to move, momentarily forgot he was dressed in something he had never worn his entire life- a very long skirt. He accidentally stepped on the hem, slipping on it and pulling both himself and his dance partner down. The next thing he knew, he was on the floor, his head resting on Lotor’s firm hold. Lotor’s right hand was the only thing between his head and the ship’s hard metal floor while the emperor’s left was the only thing supporting his body from falling on top of the smaller one beneath him.

 

It was the first time Keith had seen Lotor’s marks- Marks of the chosen, or so he was told- up close. They looked like they were glowing against the light at a closer look. They were actually quite attractive.

 

“Keith? Are you hurt?”

 

“No, I’m okay.”

 

Lotor stood up and offered his hand to Keith, who took it and surrendered his weight to him as the taller man easily pulled him up, a familiar gesture by now.

 

“We don’t have much time. Let’s do it again. From the top.”

 

After a few more tries, their bodies started to sync in movement, rhythm, and timing. Lotor complemented Keith for being a fast learner. And though it wasn’t quite perfect, it was beyond his expectations. Especially for a beginner who only had half an hour to learn how to dance.

 

 -x-

 

Buildings in the ice planet consisted mainly of wide domes made of thermal glass. Lotor explained to Keith that not only was the glass made of material that offered high quality insulation, it also had frost-preventive coating, making it easy for people inside to see what was going on outside even if the temperature dropped well below zero degrees. Not only was it for defensive purposes, but also for aesthetics. At that moment, the vibrant polar lights (also known on Earth as Aurora Borealis) lit up the night sky, and the glass walls and ceilings offered an unobstructed, breathtaking view. 

 

Keith found himself taking in the architectural feat and natural wonders of Kohri with wide-eyed awe, mouth slightly gaping open, a sight which Lotor found unexpected and almost… adorable. The youthful smile that exuded such innocence was a surprising change in the usually cranky, brooding paladin of fire.

 

The alien orchestra took their positions next to their instruments on the stage. The four-armed conductor stood in front of his music stand holding his sheet music, and with a wave of his stick, music filled the dance hall. Everyone gathered towards the center to move to the tune of something very similar to Earth’s classical music known as waltz. 

 

Lotor stood in front of Keith then gave a little bow before extending his hand- a courteous way to express an invitation to dance. Keith bowed in return and took his hand, letting Lotor lead him to the dance floor where he was about to apply what he learned from his lessons onboard the trans-reality comet ship. With the clear glass offering a spectacular view of the colorful lights dancing in the deep black sky in the background, Lotor and Keith moved to the music with everyone in the dance floor.

 

When the first piece came to its end, the two gracefully stepped aside. As soon as Lotor released him from his hold Keith started panting, he found it weird that he felt so tired after just one dance even though he could keep going for hours when training. As they made their way to the long table with refreshments, he started feeling slightly better, smiling at the thought of Hunk who would have loved to try all these mouthwatering space delicacies. He muttered thanks when Lotor handed him a plate. He then reached for what seemed pretty safe to eat- the ones that looked like butter cookies.

 

As soon as he put one in his mouth, he learned that what looked like butter cookies did not taste like butter cookies at all. Far from it. And it did not agree with his tongue.

 

“Welcome, Prince- pardon me- _Emperor_ Lotor.”

 

A tall alien with predominantly Galra features but visible orange pupils in pristine white robes with silver trimmings spoke as he approached them, accompanied by two other aliens wearing robes with a similar pattern.

 

“Ah, Princess Allura of Altea, thank you for gracing us with your presence. We are honored to have you.”

 

He reached for Keith’s hand, but before he could touch him, Lotor took Keith’s hand instead and brought it to his lips, kissing the back of his fingers.

 

“Pardon me, Minister. The Princess is exhausted from the long journey and is looking a little pale. Please excuse us while we get something to drink.”

 

“But of course. Please let me know if you need anything. I’ll have a room prepared for the Princess, in case she continues to feel unwell.”

 

“Thank you very much.”

 

“Stay close to me,” Lotor warned, not letting go of his hand. “Had he touched you, he would’ve been able to sense right away that you don’t possess an Altean’s energy. Or worse, realize that you have Galra blood.”

 

“They can do that?” Keith asked, taken aback. He could almost hear Kolivan chiding him for not doing enough research before diving into this mission.

 

“Yes, they can.” Lotor replied wryly, looking at the Minister and his companions with complete distaste. “This is where they train the people who can potentially become that witch’s druids, after all.”

 

Keith’s eyes widened in shock, then he frowned as realization sank in.

 

“Of course…” Keith muttered. “Now it makes sense why they want to get rid of…”

 

Catching himself in time, Keith abruptly stopped muttering, but not before Lotor could hear every word.

 

“Get rid of what? Would you like to tell me what’s going on? Perhaps I can help.”

 

Keith shook his head, taking his hand from Lotor’s hold.

 

“No, I can’t let you get invol…”

 

Keith fell on his knees. Okay, something was definitely weird here. He was feeling weak again, but this time too weak to even stand.

 

“Princess!” Lotor took his hand, supporting him as he helped him up.

 

He looked at Lotor’s eyes, searching, but their eye contact was soon broken when the emperor closed his eyes momentarily, then glared at the alien standing beside the Minister, whose eyes were locked on Keith and mouth steadily moving. He looked like he was saying- chanting- something. When he noticed Lotor had found him out, he immediately broke contact.

 

The quiet, but intense, exchange didn’t miss Keith’s observant eyes.

 

“I don’t really get it, but you saved me just now, didn’t you.” Keith stated assertively.

 

“Shielding you, to be more precise. I’m projecting my quintessence to you through our hands.”

 

“That would explain why I felt weak every time you let me go.”

 

“Yes. That must have been a druid-in-training, and he was trying to sap you of your quintessence.”

 

He led Keith closer to the stage, where the sound of the various intergalactic musical instruments would drown out their voice from possible eavesdroppers. Then he pulled him close, moved left and right in the guise of a dance as he spoke close to Keith’s ear with a voice devoid of any doubt.

 

“You knew there was a threat to Princess Allura’s life, and perhaps the other paladins, that’s why you stopped them from coming here and came here yourself.”

 

This time, it was Lotor’s turn to look straight into his eyes, searching. Keith didn’t answer, Lotor simply sighed.

 

“Well, we can’t really place any sanctions until we have solid evidence. Let’s go back to the Castleship and…”

 

“No.” Keith spoke, before Lotor could finish his sentence. “That’s precisely what we need. Proof that they’re trying to kill her. And in order to get that…”

 

“No, _Princess_ ” This time, it was Lotor who cut him off. “I’ve seen you do this before. I know what’s running in that little head of yours, and no, I am not going to let you use yourself as bait to lure them out.”

 

“I have to do it.” Keith swiftly pulled his hand away. “And you can’t stop me.”

 

“Then I won’t. But you saw what these vile creatures are capable of, so allow me to help.”

 

Keith thought about it. Lotor had a point.

 

“Once they try sapping you of your quintessence again, you’ll be unable to move. Left completely open and defenseless, you’ll be an easy prey. You’re just going to have to trust me.”

 

Trust Lotor with his life…? Sure, he had saved him once. But at that time, Keith wasn’t exactly aware Lotor would do that. And Lotor didn’t really save him specifically, he was also saving everyone including the paladins, rebel fighters, and hell, even the surrounding galaxies.

 

But then again, if they managed to catch who was plotting to assassinate the princess- whose death would lead to the weakening and possibly even collapse of the entire Coalition- this would make it no different from the situation back then. The fate of the entire universe depended on it.

 

“All right.” Keith nodded.

 

“Good. I’ve got an idea…”

 

-x-

 

_‘First, we’ll have to separate. They already know I’ve been shielding you.’_

 

While Lotor busied himself with engaging the other diplomats in conversation, Keith went up to the second floor observation deck. As he was going up the spiral stairs, lifting the front hem of his skirt, he immediately sensed someone following him, just as he expected.

 

_‘They’re not going to strike where there are witnesses, so we’ll have to lure them somewhere there’s not a lot of people, where they will have the perfect opportunity to attack.’_

 

As soon as he reached the landing, he started feeling weak again. _‘Bingo’_ , Keith smirked.

 

_‘They’ll try to suck your quintessence to weaken you, and when you’re too weak to move, that’s when they’ll deliver the final blow.’_

 

When he was feeling too weak to stand, but not too weak to move his arms, he feigned passing out on the floor, positioning his hand under his shawl right above his dagger’s handle. He managed to pull it out just in time to block the man’s broadsword from piercing his heart. As he fended off the attack, he heard running footsteps coming from the stairs.

 

“What is going on here?!”

 

 Lotor roared at the top of his lungs, drawing attention from the aliens gathered at the party below. After successfully causing a commotion, a crowd of guests immediately came to see what was happening, Kohri’s Minister among them. Some of them had their communicators out- taking pictures and even videos.

 

“An assault on the Altean princess! And in the presence Kohri’s Minister no less! This is an offense against the Coalition!”

 

Lotor ran to Keith’s side and immediately reached for his hand.

 

The minister, visibly shaking, furiously snarled.

 

“Finish them off!!!”

 

Keith, recovering some of his strength thanks to Lotor, managed to deliver a strong kick to the man who tried to kill him. However, more of the Minister’s men came and surrounded them. Still holding hands, they moved in sync to kick two of the druid trainees away as Keith awakened his Luxite blade on his left hand and Lotor swiftly picked up an enemy’s dropped sword with his right hand. Keith ducked another attacker’s strike then countered with his sword in its full form, while Lotor took down the guy attacking from his side. When Lotor saw an opponent aiming for Keith’s head he pulled him out of the way just in time, then Keith spun around to take out the guy who was about to stab Lotor from the back.

 

With the guests taking videos it wasn’t long before the nearest Galra fleet came to their emperor’s rescue and sentries came charging in to capture the Minister and his men. And, Keith mused, if the news reached the other paladins as well it wouldn’t be long before Allura wormholed the Castleship there to come save them.

 

As soon as Lotor let his hand go Keith felt the whole quintessence sapping ordeal take its toll on him. His vision was starting to go in and out of focus when he saw the Minister reach for one of the sentry’s guns. He mustered all of his strength to push Lotor away and the next moment, he felt intense, searing pain on his right arm. The last thing he saw was a black blob smoothly dodging gun fire while running _towards_ the shooter instead of away from it.

 

 _‘That’s brave. Stupid, but brave…’_ , he thought, mildly amused, before he passed out.

 

-x-

 

When he regained consciousness, he found himself on top of something warm- a temperature so comfortable it became a struggle to open his eyes. He snuggled closer, his body instinctively craving more of this pleasant warmth.

 

Then he heard a chuckle.

 

“I suppose you’re awake now. Am I that cozy?”

 

 _‘Wait, beds don’t chuckle,’_ he told himself dryly, reluctantly pulling his heavy eyelids open.

 

He looked up and saw a purple face, eyes fixed on the ship’s windshield and a knowing smirk in place. Grunting, Keith motioned to get up but hissed when the movement caused his right arm to burn. Lotor immediately shifted his gaze to him.

 

“Try not to move so suddenly. You should be thankful it didn’t cause irreparable damage on any of your nerves or your bone, but it was by no means just a scrape. That wound is fairly deep. It might even leave a scar.”

 

Lotor brought his face closer, keeping his eyes locked on his. Keith was starting to feel uncomfortable with the lack of personal space, but there was something hypnotic about way Lotor stared at him, making the young Blade unable to look away.  

 

“This is the first time I’ve seen your eyes this close. They are very stunning.”

 

“My mom… I got them from her too.”

 

“I see.”

 

Keith looked away, feeling too weak to keep the eye contact, then his eyes widened when he saw a tear on the shoulder of Lotor’s tailcoat and bloodstains on the dress shirt peeking out from his vest.

 

“Lotor, you’re bleeding!”

 

“Oh, this? Not to worry, it’s just a scratch.”

 

“We still need to treat it.”

 

Copying what Lotor did earlier, Keith reached for the LCD panel and switched the Sincline ship to autopilot. He hastily got up from Lotor’s lap, ignoring the pain in his arm. He took the first aid box, which was already open. Seeing his arm expertly bandaged, he figured that Lotor must have patched him up when he was out.

 

“Hurry up and take off your clothes.” The paladin of fire said impatiently.

 

“It’s the first time anyone has ever said that to me. I would have wanted to hear that in a more seductive tone”, Lotor winked.

 

Keith just scowled at him as if he was looking at a blithering idiot whose words didn’t make any sense. But the red paladin’s fierce expression as he concentrated on treating his wound belied the way his hands moved with such gentleness and care from cleaning all the way to bandaging it. Lotor watched, wincing every time Keith hissed as he struggled to use both arms- including his injured one- to wrap the gauze around the much bigger man’s torso. But the shorter boy endured the pain up until he managed to tape the bandages in place.

 

“There. All done.”

 

Lotor’s face softened, as he fixed his gentle gaze on a man who was so small and yet so brave he’d take a gunshot for him, save a friend from an attempted assassination, work for a top-secret organization whose warriors constantly face dangers even he cannot fathom, pilot a lion of Voltron, and risk his life _over and over_ for the universe.

 

And yet… have such gentle hands, and an innocent smile, and the most defenseless look when he’s asleep.

 

“You’ve gotten quiet. You okay?” Keith looked at him apprehensively.

 

Lotor reached for his face, gently brushing his thumb against the soft cheek, over the Galra mark that he found charming from the moment he saw it. Perhaps because this wasn’t the first time he had done this, Keith didn’t seem surprised at the contact. On the contrary, he leaned in to the touch, letting his eyes drift close, and his lips slightly quirked upwards into a small smile. Lotor didn’t understand why, but he felt like he couldn’t leave Keith alone.

 

At that moment, the emperor wordlessly vowed to do anything to protect the person in front of him. 

 

-x-

 

Later on, back at the Castleship.

 

“I still can’t believe I missed the chance to go to a ball!” Lance huffed. “Dang, all the lovely ladies I could’ve danced with! Oh, but of course I want you to be my first and last dance, Princess.”

 

Lance shot a flying kiss at Allura, making the princess scowl at him.

 

“Sorry, Lance, but actually I don’t know how to dance.”

 

Keith, who was grounded from Blade missions upon request from Allura ‘as punishment for acting on his own’ (everyone else knew it was actually to give his wound some time to heal), flinched upon hearing that. He shot a disbelieving look at Lotor who simply looked innocently at him, as the emperor continued to sip his tea with a contented smile.

 

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Huge thanks to pyropelove413 for the awesome prompt. When I got your prompt, I was literally melting. It was sooo adorable!!! And then I got scared if I could even do justice to it. So if you had fun reading this even just a tiny bit, then I’m happy ^_^


End file.
